


In the darkness bind us

by Luv4Fandoms



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Bonding, Dark Magic, F/M, Sex Magic, Slow Burn, Witchcraft, there may be smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv4Fandoms/pseuds/Luv4Fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago the universe watched as five families of Ipswich were given powers, powers that came with a price that they had no way out of. So the universe devised a solution, calling upon the powers of five goddess. Gaia of the Earth; Nut of the sky, Agnayi of the fire, Yemaya of the ocean, and Persephone of the Underworld. </p><p>The universe formed a pack among the goddess, to strengthen five families of their choosing. These five families would grow, their powers being those to aid the sons of Ipswich. Until the day, when the daughters were ready to begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The daughters of Cassadaga

**Author's Note:**

> The goddess idea comes from my friend [Melodynightsong's](http://melodynightsong.tumblr.com/) story [Chasing Ellie](http://melodynightsong.tumblr.com/post/135026407697/chasing-ellie-part-1) on Tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> [Original header image](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d3/3e/14/d33e1403427126fe663f9a8a2c02ba19.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None

 

Long ago the universe watched as five families were given powers, a power that no man had seen before. Power, that led these families to be hunted. The universe watched as the families fled to a new land, escaping the brutality that would have befallen them. It watched as they created a covenant of silence, no one daring to break it. The universe understood their powers, it knew that with them, these families of Ipswich could accomplish great things.  
  
But alas, their powers came with a price, a price that they had no way out of. So the universe devised a solution, calling upon the powers of five goddess. Gaia of the Earth; Nut of the sky, Agnayi of the fire, Yemaya of the ocean, and Persephone of the Underworld. The universe formed a pack among the goddess, to strengthen five families of their choosing.  
  
These five families would grow, their powers being those to aid the sons of Ipswich. The goddess, understanding the universe's intentions, chose their respected families. Promising to always watch over, and help them should they ever need it. And as the years passed, the universe watched the five families grow, until the day, when the daughters were ready to begin.  
  
☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾  
  
_**"I'd rather be a sinner than a slave**_  
_**I'd rather be an outcast than just bow down and obey**_  
_**When it's all done there's only one name upon my grave**_  
_**I'd rather be a freak than be a fake"**_  
  
Ellie, Chloe, and Sadie sang along, as Ellie parked her '67 Impala in the school's parking lot. Melody pulling up to her left on her Kawasaki Ninja, while Natalie parked her Mustang GT to Ellie's right. They couldn't help but laugh a bit at the stares they were already receiving on their walk to the school. Heels clicking against stone as students turn to look at the new arrivals.  
  
A few gasped, a few stared with wide eyes, while most whispered among themselves, pointing every now and then. The five females kept on their path, uncaring of the looks their gothic appearance gained. They had grown up with those looks, those judging eyes, long before they began dressing as they did. But then again, what was expected when you were referring to "muggles". Today was the first of their collage life, and as always, there was a mandatory orientation for all freshmen.  
  
"I hope this isn't too boring" Natalie sighed, taking a seat, the others soon sitting as well.  
  
"If it is to you, please don't voice your boardroom" Sadie replied, opening her leather jacket.  
  
"I'll voice what I want" Natalie replied, glaring at Sadie.  
  
"Now now children" Melody started, tucking her gloves into her bag.  
  
"Let's not do this here" Ellie added, making eye contact with the pair.  
  
"Fine" Natalie sighed, Sadie simply shrugging, while Ellie leaned back in her seat, her arm coming to rest on the back of Chloe's chair.  
  
The girl's had grown up together, so they knew each other like the backs of their hand, and knew that Nat and Sadie could get into the worst of fights sometimes. So it was always best to nip it in the bud before it got bad. As the teacher and last of the students filed into the room, the lights went out.  
  
"Welcome everyone! My name is Mr.Ericson, and I am the Ancient cultures and languages teacher here. But today, I want to walk you through what you can expect here at Harvard, as well as telling you about all of the classes we offer." The man smiled, turning to the projected image.  
  
"I don't know which classes to take" Chloe whispered to Ellie, finally speaking since they sat down.  
  
"Wanna take creative writing with me?" Ellie offered, to which Chloe happily  
agreed. Chloe was the youngest of the five girls, and was very shy. She had latched onto Ellie when they were small, seeing her as not only an older sister, but a protector. Ellie, being the second oldest, was more than happy to take the young girl under her wing.  
  
"Ok, so now that you have seen what classes we have to offer, you can come to the front and sign up. If the list is full, you'll have to wait until next semester." Mr.Ericson spoke, Chloe climbed out of her seat, waiting for Ellie, before they made their way down. They all had made a list of what they wanted, and luckily, got them all.  
  
"Now that everyone has signed up, if you would follow me, I will show you around campus" Mr.Ericson stated, before making his way out, followed by a line of students.  
  
"You know what I heard about the dorms here" Natalie started  
  
"And what is that?" Melody asked  
  
"Freshmen dorms are co-ed" Natalie replied, a smirk on her lips.  
  
"Fifty bucks says Nat ends up pregos before we leave collage" Sadie laughed.  
  
"Hey!" Natalie yelled, clearly offended.  
  
"Well you do put yourself in the correct situations for it" Ellie laughed  
  
"There are such things as birth control and condoms ya know" Natalie defended.  
  
"Actually, though it is slim, there is still a chance to conceive even if you use both" Chloe pointed out, fixing her glasses.  
  
"Thank you book worm" Natalie scoffed.  
  
The walk around campus was long, due to the collage being rather large, but Mr.Ericson was kind enough to point out where every class would be held, and where extra things like swim club and such were at also.  
  
"Now as you know, you received information about your dorms already"  
Mr.Ericson stated, holding up a paper.  
  
"This paper includes your dorm, suite assignment, freshman proctor, mailing address, whether the suite has an en suite or hall-style bathroom, and roommates, if any. It is at this time that I will leave you all to find your dorms and get settled in, if you need any help, I will be in the office" He added, before walking down the hall and out of sight.  
  
"What dorms did you all get? I'm in Winthrop house on Memorial Drive" Sadie stated  
  
"Me too" Chloe spoke, looking over her paper.  
  
"Same" Natalie nodded  
  
"As am I" Melody replied.  
  
"Looks like we are all bunking in the same dorm at least" Ellie finished, while they all headed for their cars. A short drive later, and the girls were standing in front of an old three store brick building.  
  
"I don't like that we won't be bunking together" Chloe sighed as they all got out.  
  
"At least you all have someone to bunk with" Ellie laughed.  
  
"You don't?" Melody asked.  
  
"According to my paper, it will be just me, myself, and I"Ellie replied while they made their way inside and up to their respected floor.  
  
"Seventeen B, this is me" Natalie said, opening the door  
  
"Twenty-Seven B is me" Sadie added, going inside.  
  
"Twenty-Five B" Melody stated, entering her room.  
  
"I'm fifteen B" Chloe said, looking over at Ellie.  
  
"I'm just two doors down in lucky number thirteen" Ellie smiled, Chole nodded and headed inside, leaving Ellie alone in the hall.  
  
"Something I should be used to"Ellie mumbled to herself while looking at the empty hall, before making her way into her own room. The girls knew why they were here, and it wasn't just for education. Ever since they were young, they had been told stories of the sons of Ipswich, and how their own families powers had come to be so that they could aid the sons. They were to marry them, in a way. Bind their magics together, an act that would also bind their souls.  
  
Because after all, they were kind of soulmates for the sons. It sounded like something out of a fairy tale, and as a child, Ellie couldn't wait to grow up and find her soulmate. But then the stories were told, of how there were only four families left after the witch trials, and yet, there were five girls. Ellie knew this meant that one of them would not bond with a son of Ipswich, and though that meant any of the girls, Ellie had taken it upon herself to be the one.  
  
She loved her friends, they were like sisters, and she wanted nothing more then for them to be happy. Even if that meant she would be alone. With a sigh, she laid down on her bed, her eyes beginning to close just as she felt the bed dip. Looking down, she was met with piercing green eyes, and a smile made it's way to her lips.  
  
"Did you have a nice run through the spirit world?" Ellie asked, her fingers running through the soft black fur.  
  
"At least I still have you Nyx" she smiled, watching as the cat made herself comfortable.  
  
☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾  
  
"Oh, I didn't know anyone would be here yet" A voice spoke from behind Melody, startling her as she spun around, being met with the sight of a man around her age. He had short dark hair that was slightly spiked in the front, and dark eyes that complemented his tanned skin quite nicely.  
  
"You must be my roommate" Melody replied, trying to will the blush down.  
  
"Yeah I guess so" he smiled, before extending a hand.  
  
"Caleb Danvers" he added  
  
"Melody Naida" She smiled, taking his hand. Her power surged, like a wave trying to knock her over. Could it be? She watched his eyes quickly dart to their joined hands, the look telling her that he felt it too. So he is, she smiled internally.  
  
"Very nice to meet you Caleb, I hope we can be friends" She smiled, watching as he quickly tried to find words once their hands left one another.  
  
"Me too" he smiled.  
  
☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾  
  
"Aww no bunk beds" A voice laughed behind the dark haired girl, causing her to peak over her shoulder. Catching a glimpse of a tall man with long dirty blonde hair, a slightly tanned complexion, and from what she could see, a very nice body.  
  
"Sorry, afraid so. But the top bunk would have been mine anyway" Sadie smiled, finally turning to face the man, who looked at her, a brow raised over hazel eyes.  
  
"Is that so?" he asked, arms crossed, but his lips held a playful smirk.  
  
"What can I say, I don't do bottom" She replied with a smirk, earning a laughing from the man.  
  
"I like you" he stated, before adding.  
  
"Pogue Parry"  
  
"Sadie Rowan" Sadie smiled back, holding out her hand for him to take. As soon as their skin touched, Sadie could feel a new feeling rush through her, like a tree caught in a strong wind.  
  
_'No'_ Sadie thought, watching as the man quickly retracted his hand, seeming to have felt it as well.  
  
_'It has to be'_  
  
☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾  
  
"Well my luck just keeps getting better and better" A flirty voice called from the doorway, a smirk clear in the tone. Natalie looked behind her, standing up from her bent position while she tossed her blonde locks over her shoulder. She gave a once over to the man that stood before her. Short blonde hair complementing a nice pale complexion, and bright blue eyes that held mischief.  
  
"On the contrary, I think it's my luck that is getting better" she smirked, watching as the man made his way into the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Reid Garwin" he smirked, holding out a hand.  
  
"Natalie Hayes" she smiled back, her hand easily sliding into his. Her body rushing with heat as their skin grazed each other. Like a small flame changing to a wildfire, she felt the smirk rise to her lips as they made eye contact, both seeming to feel the same sensation.  
  
_'Oh how my luck has changed'_ She thought  
  
☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾  
  
"Oh...Um...Hi" a hesitant voice spoke from behind her, causing Chloe to quickly turn, her book held tight against her chest.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you" the man laughed as he made his way into the room, dropping his things on the other bed. Chloe watched him, brown eyes slightly fascinated by the man with short brown hair and pale skin. Though, she couldn't figure out why.  
  
"I'm Tyler by the way, Tyler Simms" He smiled, holding his hand out for her, she stared at it for a moment, before slowly reaching out as well.  
  
"Chloe Nordin" She smiled shyly, grasping his hand. No sooner has she done that, did she feel her eyes widen, like a gush of wind threatening to knock her back, she felt the power rush through her.  
  
_'That is why'_ she realized, now understanding why she saw him as fascinating.  
  
_'The stories were true_ ' she smiled, looking up into just as wide steel blue eyes.  
  
"It's nice to meet you" she smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.


	2. Shopping trip and new faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get a free day to finish shopping for their dorms, and their new roommates decide to tag along...As well as a mysterious ghostly visitor? And who are these new girls who give even the daughter of Persephone a bad vibe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: None

The first night had gone well for the girls, they were after all, very happy with their roommates. Though they didn't confront them. For one they figured it all would be a bit rushed for the boys, and two--they needed to know they were actually the sons. But at least they all got a good nights sleep. All it seemed, except Ellie.  
  
"Man you look like shit" Natalie stated, noting Ellie's dark circles, and unamused expression.  
  
"Thanks, I hadn't noticed" Ellie sighed, resting her head on the cafeteria table where they all sat.  
  
"Was it the crowd again?" Melody asked, referring to the gathering of spectral visitors that Ellie sometimes gets when she is at in a susceptible state, like sleeping.  
  
"No...This was different, it was like a dream...But swear it was real." She told them.  
  
"How different?" Chole asked, pulling a notebook and pen from her bag.  
  
"I was just laying in bed, and it was completely quiet. Then I suddenly started hearing this voice" Ellie started.  
  
"Male or female?" Chloe asked, writing while she spoke.  
  
"Male, about our age I think" Ellie told her, before continuing.  
  
"He just kept asking "who are you?", and before I could reply, I felt this crawling sensation along my entire body. When I looked down, I was covered in spiders" Ellie shivered at the memory, spiders being the one thing she couldn't stand.  
  
"So this was a nightmare for you" Sadie noted.  
  
"Was that all?" Chloe asked, causing Ellie to shake her head.  
  
"No, then it started to get hot, like really hot, it felt like I had been shoved into an oven. But right before it got so hot that I felt like my skin would burn, it stopped...And everything went cold...Then I woke up" she finished, watching as Chloe wrote everything down.  
  
"I'll see what I can dig up, you gave me a lot to work with" Chloe smiled. If there was one thing Chloe could do, it was get answers. She was better at research then all of them combined. The way she had with knowledge and the written word was a magic in itself.  
  
"Thanks Chloe" Ellie smiled.  
  
"Well I don't know about you, but I've heard enough about spiders and disembodied voices for one day. And besides, I have better news" Natalie beamed, earning the attention of the others.  
  
"I found one of the sons" She smirked  
  
"What?! Who?" Ellie asked in a hushed whisper.  
  
"My roommate, Reid Garwin" Natalie replied  
  
"How do you know?" Sadie asked  
  
"I could feel it as soon as we shook hands" Natalie stated  
  
"A rush of power that sorta made your head spin?" Chloe asked shyly  
  
"Exactly! Why?" Natalie asked  
  
"I think my roommate is one too then, Tyler Simms, I felt that way when I shook his hand too" Chloe confessed.  
  
"Well that's two" Ellie stated  
  
"Three" Sadie announced, causing everyone to look at her.  
  
"I got the same feeling with I shook hands with my roommate Pogue Parry" she added  
  
"That means Caleb Danvers is the fourth, because I felt the same thing" Melody confessed.  
  
"They were easier to find then we thought" Ellie laughed  
  
"You can say that again" Sadie smiled.  
  
"Should we make a move soon?" Chloe asked, looking between Melody and Ellie since they were the oldest.  
  
"Not yet" Meldoy replied  
  
"We need to be one hundred percent sure" Ellie added.  
  
"Fine buzzkill" Natalie sighed before standing up.  
  
"Sine we can get our men, we might as well head out" she added.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ellie asked  
  
"They are giving us a free day to go into town and get final stuff for our rooms" Melody explained  
  
"Oh, that makes sense" Ellie nodded.  
  
"And we can stop by Starbucks on the way, to get you some coffee" Sadie laughed  
  
"That would be awesome actually, I need it after last night" Ellie stated with a chuckle of her own.  
  
"Long night? I'm jealous, even I wasn't lucky enough to be kept up all night" The girls heard a voice behind them say. They all turned to see a group of four boys, all who seemed to know the girls.  
  
"Well you didn't ask to be kept up all night now did you?" Natalie asked, winking at the blonde boy. Ellie was completely confused as to what was going on, and luckily, Melody saw this.  
  
"Ellie this is my roommate Caleb" She told the girl, pointing to the tanned boy.  
  
"And that's Reid, my roommate" Natalie added, pointing to the smirking blonde.  
  
"Pogue bunks with me" Sadie nodded towards the boy with long dirty blonde hair.  
  
"Tyler and I share a room as well" Chloe stated, gesturing towards the youngest of the boys.  
  
"This is our friend Ellie" Sadie spoke, slinging her arm around the girl's shoulder.  
  
"Nice to meet you all" Ellie smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you too" Caleb smiled back.  
  
"So where is your roommate that kept you up all night?" Reid asked with a smirk.  
  
"Actually I bunk alone, just had a bad dream is all" Ellie shrugged.  
  
"Don't ya hate those" Tyler spoke up as they all made their way outside.  
  
"I don't have those, all my dream involve nake-"  
  
"We don't care Reid" Pogue cut the boy off, earning a glare from the blonde.  
  
"You ladies need a lift?" Caleb asked as they all reached the parking lot.  
  
"Na, thanks anyways" Ellie smiled, thumbing to her car.  
  
"You can ride with me, if you want" Tyler smiled at Chloe, gesturing towards a large hummer. Chloe blushed, but nodded and walked with him.  
  
"Do you need a lift?" Natalie giggled, looking over at Reid  
  
"I'd prefer it if you did the riding" He winked  
  
"I'm sure you would, but for now, you can ride with me" she smirked before they both headed off to her car.  
  
"I got an extra helmet if you wanna tag along" Pogue said, turning to Sadie.  
  
"I usually don't hop on a guys bike after just meeting him but..Fuck it" She smiled, following him.  
  
"Do you want me to ride with you?" Melody asked, turning to Ellie  
  
"Na I'll be fine by myself, go hang with your roommate" Ellie smiled, watching as Melody nodded, before leaving with Caleb. Ellie climbed into her car, watching as everyone else left before she even cranked it.  
  
"You gotta get used to it" She told herself, closing her eyes.  
  
"Yeah cause it's so fun being the odd one out" a male's voice spoke from the backseat, sarcasm dripping with each word. Whipping around Ellie was met with the site of a blurry silhouette sitting casually in the seat.  
  
"So you can hear me" The silhouette stated, a bit of shock in his voice, before he added.  
  
"You were just being bitchy before"  
  
"Who are you?" Ellie asked, her eyes never leaving the blurry entity.  
  
"I believe I asked you first" he replied, confusing her at first, until it hit her...The dream.  
  
"It wasn't a dream" she whispered.  
  
"Not all of it, but you started freaking out and then just vanished, I'm guessing what you thought you saw was the dream" He stated, the form leaning forward so that he was closer. The smell of the spirit world lingered on him, a cold, still fragrance. Ellie always compared it to the smell of a freezer, or a cold winter's night. But there was another smell mingled in with it, a musky Earth undertone, with a bit of spice.  
  
It made her pause, since she had never smelled anything but the spirit world from her spectral visitors before. Even the newly departed never smelled how they did when they were alive.  
  
"Elizabeth Marise" Ellie spoke after a moment, looking at the passenger seat.  
  
"Excuse me?" He asked  
  
"My name" She replied  
  
"Oh you finally decided to answer me" He chuckled, leaning back again.  
  
"Yes, now, who are you?" She asked, when she didn't get an answer she turned back to the figure, gasping when she realized that he had leaned forward once more.  
  
"What?-" she started, pausing when she noticed him pointing in front of her. Turning her head she felt her heart stop at the sight, there, in front of her car, stood a darkling. Their eyes locked, and Ellie found herself becoming dizzy, her heart suddenly going into overdrive. The darkling opened it's mouth, or lack there of, and lunged forward, causing Ellie to press herself against the seat and shut her eyes.  
  
After a moment of silence, she opened her eyes once more, taking in her now empty surroundings, the darkling was gone, as was the entity.  
'What the hell?' Ellie gasped, her hands and breath shaky as she looked around. She quickly put the car in reverse, leaving the area as quickly as she could.  
  
The drive to the store didn't take long, but it felt like forever. The memory of what she saw haunted Ellie, even as she parked beside Pogue's bike.  
  
"There you are" Melody spoke from the sidewalk in front of Ellie's car.  
  
"S-sorry" Ellie sighed, closing her door, her odd behavior quickly catching the attention of her friend.  
  
"What happened?" Melody asked, her voice stern as she came to stand in front of Ellie. Ellie mulled it over in her head, should she tell her? She knew Melody well enough to quickly discard that idea, Melody wouldn't stop until she knew the truth.  
  
"I saw a darkling" Ellie stated quietly.  
  
"What? Where?" Melody yelled in a hushed voice  
  
"Back at the school, I hadn't left yet,it was just standing in front of my car" Ellie replied  
  
"What did it want?" Melody asked, concern flooding her veins, if a darkling was here that only meant bad news.  
  
"I don't know, it didn't say anything"Ellie told her with a shrug, her mind trying to figure out who could have summoned it. She knew it was hopeless though, she had only gotten to the school yesterday, there was no way she knew all of the other students yet.  
  
"Is that what took you so long?" Melody asked  
  
"That...And a visitor" Ellie replied, Melody already know what she meant, it wasn't the first time a spirit had made itself known to Ellie, the downfall of her powers being linked to Persephone.  
  
"Another rogue?" Melody asked.  
  
"It was the man from my dream" Ellie replied, finally meeting Melody's now wide eyed gaze.  
  
"The voice you heard? You saw him?" She asked  
  
"Somewhat, it was just a blurry figure" Ellie told her, remembering the entity.  
  
"Well who was he?" Melody asked  
  
"I don't know, the darkling showed up before he could tell me, and when the darkling vanished, so did he" Ellie sighed.  
  
"I'm sure he'll come back" Melody told her.  
  
"Probably" Ellie nodded.  
  
"Is everything ok?" They heard a voice ask, turning their attention to the entrance, they saw Caleb, Tyler, and Chole standing there.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine, Ellie was just having car trouble" Melody lied quickly.  
  
"Need help?" Caleb asked, looking at the car then at Ellie.  
  
"Na it's ok, nothing I couldn't fix, thanks though" She smiled, but noticed Chloe's eyes change for a moment, and realizing she was using her powers.  
  
_'What happened?'_ She heard in her head.  
  
_'Darkling'_  
  
_'What?!'_ She watched as Chloe's eyes widened while Melody and Ellie made their way to them.  
  
_'Warning color?'_ Chloe asked as they all made their way into the building.  
  
_'Code blue until further notice, I don't want a panic, just for everyone to be on guard'_ Ellie replied.  
  
_'Ok, I'll let the others know'_ Chloe replied  
  
_'Thank you'_  
  
"Please tell him that Red is a sexier color then black" Natalie's voice rang out, causing everyone to look over at the two blondes, Natalie held up the two different sheet sets, waiting their verdict.  
  
"I prefer blue" Melody shrugged  
  
"Gotta agree on the blue" Caleb nodded.  
  
"I vote for green" Tyler laughed  
  
"I like white" Chloe smiled  
  
"None of those are helping" Natalie sighed, not turning to Ellie.  
  
"You didn't ask her" Reid stated, Natalie didn't make eye contact with Ellie as she sighed again  and held up the sheets.  
  
"That's cause she knows I'll pick black" Ellie laughed.  
  
"Ha! See!" Reid smirked before adding.  
  
"I told you black was sexier than red" taking the one sheet set out of her hand.  
  
"Are those silk?" Caleb asked, looking at the bag.  
  
"Of course, those are the best sheets for....Sleeping" Natalie smirked, before turning around and heading back down the aisle, followed by Reid.  
  
"And on that note" Ellie replied, turning around.  
  
"I'm going to go get what I need" She stated, the others nodding as they all parted ways. Melody stating that they needed to stock up the medicine cabinet, while Tyler and Chloe agreed they needed to stock up on more organization stuff. Ellie made her way to the posters, figuring she would wait until Reid and Natalie left the sheet aisle so she didn't have to hear about whatever they were planning for said sheets. Flipping through the posters, Ellie stopped at ones she thought would be nice to fill the empty walls.  
  
"Nightmare before Christmas, really?" A voice asked beside her, shooting up from her crouched position she came face to...what she figured was his face, with the blurry figure from earlier.  
  
"You're back" She stated in a whisper, slightly shocked, she figured he would return, but not this soon.  
  
"Did you miss me?" He joked, leaning against the shelf.  
  
"I just wasn't expecting you" She replied in a hushed voice, going back to the posters.  
  
"Why are you whispering?" He asked.  
  
"If I talked normally I would look like I was talking to myself" She replied, giving a 'duh' look to the figure.  
  
"Hey, don't give me that look" He replied, and for a moment she almost wanted to see if she could see a smirk in the blurriness.  
  
"But really, Nightmare before Christmas?" He asked after a moment.  
  
"What would you prefer, Corpse Bride?" She smirked.  
  
"Sassy, I like it." He laughed.  
  
"I try" She added, crouching down to get another poster.  
  
"Won't your roommate want a say in the posters?" he asked  
  
"I'm sure my cat won't mind"Ellie shrugged, before looking over at the figure.  
  
"I lucked out, no roommate" she added.  
  
"I see" he mused, going quiet after that, but she could feel him following her as she made her way to the bed sheets. The thought finally hit her of why he asked though.  
  
"That doesn't mean you can just appear in my room" She stated sternly, looking over at him.  
  
"Why not? Afraid I might see something?" He laughed  
  
"No, I just don't care for sudden company" Ellie stated, picking out a black sheet set with skulls on them.  
  
"You never told me your name by the way" She added after a moment.  
  
"It's--"  
  
"Hey Ellie, you done?" Melody asked, walking over with Caleb. A low growl sounded behind her, causing Ellie to turn around quickly, only catching a glimpse of the figure fading away.  
  
"Y-Yeah...I'm done" She spoke slowly, turning back to the others who wore a confused expression.  
  
"Thought I heard something, sorry" she smiled as they headed to the checkout. While standing in line, Ellie noticed that the girls in front of them kept looking back, before quickly talking among themselves. They all looked around the same age, maybe they had just seen them around campus. Ellie just decided to shrug it off, that is, until she made eye contact with the one girl.  
  
Blue eyes bore into green and Ellie could feel a sudden urge to run wash over her, why?  
  
"Hey, I think we saw you all at campus, you're at the Winthrop house too right?" The one girl spoke up, causing the blonde to break her hold on Ellie.  
  
"Yup" Natalie nodded.  
  
"I'm Charlotte" The blonde girl spoke before pointing to her group  
  
"This is Madison, Claire, Samantha and Lillian" Everyone introduced themselves, but when it came time for Charlotte and Ellie to shake hands, Ellie could feel an extreme burning sensation as soon as their skin touched. Retracting her hand, Charlotte simply smiled at her.  
  
"Well, we better get going" Madison spoke, picking up the bags.  
  
"See you around campus" Charlotte spoke, her eyes never leaving Ellie until she turned to leave.  
  
"What was that about?" Melody whispered to Ellie.  
  
"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling Mel"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think ^-^
> 
> You can also find this on my tumblr [Here](http://luv4fandoms.tumblr.com/storymasterlist)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think ^-^
> 
> You can also find this on my tumblr [Here](http://luv4fandoms.tumblr.com/storymasterlist)


End file.
